dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly, Fly, Fly
|image = 712 Peace Dove (1).jpg |band = Ms. Triniti |dance = Peace Dove |album = Nu Soul 2 |released = March 1, 2012 |genre = Pop |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 5:01 |writer = |producer= }} " " is a song by Ms. Triniti. It was used for Nicaya's solo "Peace Dove" in It's Not Always Sunny in Pittsburgh. Nicaya solo from broadcast Lyrics I was walking I tripped over a stone in the park Stupid thing was in the shape of a heart Then something occurred to me I think that you're the one for me Where I wanna be They keep walking Those nosey chickens up in my biz They can't stand to see smiling, they wish They could be so lucky, they're like flees, i flick them off Flick flick, flickidy flickidy flick I don't care if the people wanna talk about me Don't care don't care don't care I got tricks up my sleeves They could only wish they knew about it Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah I'm feeling divine I think if I tried I think I could fly away With you on my mind I'm feeling inclined I think I'll just fly, fly, fly like a bird in the sky Feels like I've got wings And how my heart sings Guess every dog has its day With you on my mind I'm feeling inclined I think I'll just fly, fly, fly like a bird in the sky Oh Lead me to an open door My feet are coming off the floor Whenever you kiss me that way Woah oh oh I think I'm losing all control There's air beneath my sneaker soles And I'm rising just like a soufflé I'm feeling divine I think if I tried I think I could fly away With you on my mind I'm feeling inclined I think I'll just fly, fly, fly like a bird in the sky Feels like I've got wings And how my heart sings Guess every dog has its day With you on my mind I'm feeling inclined I think I'll just fly, fly, fly like a bird in the sky I don't care if the people wanna talk about me Don't care don't care don't care I got tricks up my sleeves They could only wish they knew about it Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah Oh I can fly I think if I tried I think I could fly away With you on my mind I'm feeling inclined I think I'll just fly, fly, fly like a bird in the sky Feels like I've got wings And how my heart sings Guess every dog has its day With you on my mind I'm feeling inclined I think I'll just fly, fly, fly like a bird in the sky Fly, fly, fly Fly, fly, fly Fly, fly, fly Fly, fly, fly I'm gonna fly I'm gonna fly Nothing could stop me now I'm gonna fly away I'm gonna fly Do do do do do Do do do do do Category:Season Seven Songs Category:Season 7 Solo Songs Category:Nicaya Solo Songs Category:Songs used in It's Not Always Sunny in Pittsburgh Category:Jazz Category:CADC Solo Songs Category:Pop